


I TOUCHED THE BUTT

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chocolate Syrup, Fluff, M/M, heh butts, mainly sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welp, Sam's sleeping on the couch. And Gabe's bored. So why not have a little fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I TOUCHED THE BUTT

**Author's Note:**

> "Please, you can't take trick out of The Trickster" - Gabriel aka. The Trickster

Well, Sam was sleeping face down on the couch and completely oblivious to the world. All the while, Gabriel was sprawled across the floor and thinking of ways to entertain himself. When all of a sudden, an idea popped into his head. Being the trickster he is, he slowly rose up from the ground and approached the sleeping moose. Slowly he stuck out a finger, and poked Sam's butt. Not hard, but with enough force to cause him to wake up and fall to the floor with his limbs flailing. At the sudden movement, Gabriel ran from the scene screaming,  
"I TOUCHED THE BUTT!"  
Sam sat up and rubbed his neck with his hand just in time to see the fleeing archangel. With his hair still a mess and eyes still bleary with sleep, Sam stood up still trying to comprehend what in the world was going on. It was tough having an angel as a boyfriend (both he and dean understood that), but a trickster was just crazy. Once he had just given up on trying to understand, the sound of wings filled the room. Then there was a sudden jab to his right butt-cheek and a definitely NOT womanly yelp coming from Sam's mouth. Gabe ran past and stopped at the edge of the room to stare at Sam.  
"Heh. I touched the butt." Gabriel said with a suspicious glint in his eye.  
Sam shot forward trying to catch the angel before he could run or poof away. But before he knew it, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Sam was tied with sparkly green ribbon around his feet. He fell face first towards the floor, but was cushioned by a pink satin pillow.  
"You look nice in green. And pink. It brings out your eyes" Gabe said with a smirk on his face and disappeared around the corner, out of sight.  
He quickly untied himself and stepped out of the room in search of Gabriel. Scanning each room, Sam finally stepped foot in the kitchen and began looking. Who knows where that Trickster could be, maybe a jar or something. Sam crouched down to examine under the table and as soon as his head dropped below, his face was squirted with a sticky brown liquid, Hershey's syrup, fucking of course.  
"Gabriel....." Sam growled through his teeth as he wiped the syrup from his eyes, allowing himself to see.  
"Oops. Hey there Samsquatch. I wonder if you taste as good as you look. Probably, but I'll have to find out later." -POOF- Off went Gabriel.  
"Dammit." Sammy stood up from under the table and took one step when an entire bag of powdered sugar exploded all over his body.  
"GOD-DAMMIT GABE!" Sam shouted as the familiar sound of wings filled the air.  
"Yes Moose?" Gabriel took a step back towards the door, ready to poof out at any moment necessary.  
"Ugh. NO poofing out. That's not fair."  
"BUT SAMMY. I'M A TRICKSTERRRRRR" Gabriel said with a high-pitched whine.  
"Nope."  
Sam took a giant step forward, enabling him to grab Gabriel and wrap his giant arms around him. With a yelp, Gabriel attempted to poof himself to the main room of the bunker, accidentally teleporting Sam with him. And now both of them lay in the floor as a giant cloud of powdered sugar settled around them. With Sam pinned between himself and the floor, Gabe took his opportunity and stole a kiss. And that one kiss turned into a wave of kisses mixed with the taste of chocolate syrup and powdered sugar. With each kiss getting more and more heated, Sam felt a poke at his butt, AGAIN.  
"Ha. I touched the butt. And I was right. You DO taste good." Gabriel snickered and pressed a light kiss to the tip of Sam's nose, just as the door to the bunker opened and in walked a very confused Dean Winchester with his hand intertwined with Castiel's.  
"WHAT THE FUCK. WHAT HAPPENED? You know what, I don't want to know." Dean walked down the stairs with Castiel as Sam and Gabe pulled themselves up from the ground with slightly blushed faces.  
"I'm going to leave and pretend this never happened." Dean said as he pointed a finger at Sam's face and walked away with Castiel's hand still in his.  
"Well, What do ya say moose? Wanna have some fun times?" Gabriel said raising his eyebrows and giving a smug look.  
"Wait wh-" Sam's voice was cut off as he received a slap to the rear.  
"HA. I TOUCHED THE BUTT. AGAIN!"

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while talking to Cat and decided to type it up. ~Pain  
> \\(♥w♥)/


End file.
